


Hidden hero (+xmas special)

by Akalon



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Hidden hero (+xmas special)

You’d been on the streets since you could walk. The unwanted child of two drugged out parents who couldn’t pull themselves together long enough to make a box of mac and cheese. You weren’t surprised when the cops told you they od’d. Leaving you officially homeless at 14.

Surviving was hard but you’d grown over the years no worse for wear. A few scars here and there from beatings, you’d been cut a few times but most of that had died down after the turtles showed up a few years back. You followed the gossip and news damn near religiously.

No one knew who they were or where they hid out but they were the ones who saved the city. Being homeless and there wasn’t much you could do to show your support but paper was cheap so you made, and sold, little origami turtles. Using markers you colored their masks on respectively. A complete set only cost a dollar so it was pretty easy money.

On nice clear nights like tonight you could hear laughter echo over the rooftops and you couldn’t help but smile as you packed up your wares.

“HEY TURTLE GIRL~”

Oh no. Not this drunkard John again. 

“Where you going in such a rush!? Come to my place we can smoke, drink, whatever you want babe.” His speech is so slurred it’s hard to tell what he’s saying.

“You know I don’t do that shit John. Go home.” You snap.

He grabs your backpack, yanking it from your hands. “Be a good girl. Come on. It’ll be fun.”

You yank your bag back and glare at him. “No.” It does little to stop him though.

He grabs your arm and you swing at him, clipping his jaw. “SHIT! YOU BITCH!” In an instant his hand is in your hair and he yanks you off your feet, pulling you into a dark alley. “Think you’re to good for me don’t you you little cunt? Swinging at me like that.”

“STOP! LET GO OF ME! HE-” The breath is knocked clean out of you when he throws you to the ground and kicks you. He lands on top of you, grappling with you and trying to pin your hands down. “You think you’re such a bad bitch huh? To good for Johnny boy huh?” You fight with him, writhing and kicking until he pops you across the face. He raises his fist back again when a massive figure drops from the rooftop above.

They kick John off of you and he stumbles into the brick wall face first. Stupidly enough he turns, swinging at the shadowed figure who dodges the drunken fist easily enough. They grab his arm, punching him clear across the face and knocking him clean out. Hoisting him up the figure throws them in a dumpster, closing the lid and throwing their arms down as they snorted. A final ‘take that’ motion to cement their victory.

Then they turn to you and you scramble to cover yourself. At some point in that fight John had managed to pop half the buttons on your shirt off. Fuck fuck fuck. This had to be one of the turtles right? What a great first impression for a hero of the city to have of you. A bruised eye and half dressed homeless woman. He looks away, moving to leave when your backpack catches his attention. He plucks it from the garbage and filth, brushing it off before holding it out to you.

Standing up you slowly walk over, holding your shirt closed with one hand and taking your bag with the other. “You’re one of them aren’t you? The turtles who fight crime?” You can’t help but stare. There’s not much you can see in the darkness of the alley but you can see the red swatch of fabric that covers their head and eyes.

You snap back to reality when you realize you’re staring and they’re turning to leave. “Wait! Here-” You dig into your bag, retrieving a half-smashed origami turtle with red marker coloring it’s head and shell. “- awe.. it’s smushed… I wanted to thank you.. I mean you probably get enough thanks with saving the city… you probably don’t need a half smashed turtle…It was a stupid idea anyways.” You go to put it away when he speaks, startling you.

“I want it.” His voice is deep but young. His hand reaches out and you stare at the green skin on the back of his hand as he takes it gently from your hand.

A very bad bird call echos from the roof tops and he looks up. You smile sadly and zip your back-pack up, throwing it over your no-doubt bruised shoulder. “Thank you. I uh.. Didn’t think you cared about us little guys.” You let your hair fall back into your face as you walk pass.

Despite parting ways you hear whispers and muttered conversation follow you all the way to your ‘home’. An abandoned house with boarded up windows. The home your parents used to have before this part of the city went to shit.

It you a while to get the nerve to go back outside again. When you do you avoid your usual hang outs and opt for a different corner to sell your little turtles. 

You’d fallen asleep at some point one night, leaning against the bricks of a warm pizza place. You jerk awake with a start, looking around as the smell of pizza wafts deliciously around you. But you’re not outside, you’re back home. Across from you, sitting on the bar top is the figure from last night.

“Why…What..where did that pizza come from?” Your stomach growled, and you sighed.

He pushes the box toward you and you open it. Cheese! Classic! Delicious! Cheese pizza! Oh you could cry. You grab one of the three slices left and take a bite.

“How do you know where I live?” You ask, mouth half full of pizza still. Manners weren’t exactly your forte.

“I made sure you got home safe that night.” He slides off the counter and sits next to you, a few feet away still but closer.

You swallow the huge bite of pizza and nod slowly. “Right… but Pizza..you..here… MY TURTLES!” you nearly drop your slice, instead biting into it and looking around you for your bag. You find it and clutch it close. Pulling out a small solar lamp and setting it down. You turn it on and the bright light floods the room as you dig in your bag.

Setting down your pizza you once again talk around the food in your mouth. “I made you a better one. I figured-” You look up and realize he’s moved, standing in the shadows on the wall. “Uh..” He pushes the back door open and slips outside without a word.

Sighing you set the turtle on the pizza box. So much for a dream made reality.

Days pass and nothing. Not a sight nor gossip of your turtle heros. You’d started leaving the little turtles in odd places. Places he would see but not many others. Balconies, on top of the ac’s in people’s windows, on cars or street walk lights.

Until one night he’s there waiting for you when you open the door to your house. “I need you to stop.” He says, batman voice in full force.

You blink and roll your eyes. “Or what?” Silence follows and you nod. “Didnt’ think that far, didja? You going to beat me? Kill me? Go ahead. No one will miss me. I ain’t like you. I ain’t a hero. ”

Silence again. You dig in your bag and hold out a turtle. “I wanted to give you this. It’s not smashed.. figured it would be better than that other one. You left so quickly last time..”

He steps forward and takes it from you, practically snatching it from your hand.

“So…” You begin, trying to prompt a conversation with your silent companion. You set the lamp out slowly, watching him as you turn it on. The room floods with light again and you can finally see him. All of him. The signature tattered red bandana, the scar on his upper lip, his broad chest and shoulders, the weapons strapped to his hips, and the thick turtle shell attached to his back.

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” He asked, stepping closer as if testing the boundary.

A smile pulled at your lips and you laughed. “Scared? What should I be scared of? You saving me from getting my ass beat? Or how about when you handed me my backpack? That was pretty scary.” You stand up, closing the distance as you look up at him. He takes a step back. “You’re more scared of me than I am of you.” You point out.

He scoffs, taking back the ground he lost and coming within inches of you. “I ain’t scared.”

“You are. Otherwise you wouldn’t have came here to intimidate me into silence right?” You reach up, touching his arm. The skin is scaly and dry but warm and firm beneath your fingers. Once more he pulls away, jerking his arm away from your hand.

Your cocky smile fades and you force a dry laugh. “Sorry. I forget. Bad habit I have since I don’t talk to many people.” Moving back to your bag you plop down in your corner of blankets.

His green eyes catch the light as he stares at you. “Forget what?”

Shrugging you purse your lips. “That i’m dirty.”

His brows furrow under his mask. “So?”

“You’re the one that jerked away. You’re telling me ‘so?’ “You mock his deep voice and look away. “Why are you here?”

“To tell you to stop with th-”

You cut him off. “No. The real reason why?” Staring at him he holds your gaze before huffing and looking away.

“I don’t know. I guess I wanted to see if it was true.” He shrugged one shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest.

“If what was true?“

He groans, rubbing a hand over his head. “I wanted to know if you were really scared of me or not.”

“Well i’m not so you got what you came for.” You turn away, throwing a blanket over you.

“Why are you angry?”

You wiggle deeper into the nest of blankets. “I’m not.”

“You are.” He claps back.

“I’m NOT.”

“You ARE.” The volume is raising now as both of your childish sides butt heads.

“I’m not angry!” Throwing the blanket off of you you stand up and storm to the other side of the room.

Striding into the kitchen you slide your hand over the counter-top. A clean layer of dust was cleared away, exposing the white counter-space beneath. “I’m just… I don’t know. Disappointed? I guess I didn’t think my hero would be like everyone else…”

Green eyes follow your feet and he turns, walking up to the bar and tilting his head. “Like everyone else?” He speaks slowly.

“Yeah.” You snark back. “You don’t look me in the eye for starters.” That gets his attention and he looks up, locking his emerald eyes on yours. “Second you don’t want me ANYWHERE near you. Which..You don’t smell like roses either pal so I don’t want to hear the ‘smell’ thing from you. Last, but certainly not least, you jerk away when I do touch you. Sorry but last time I checked being an ugly, dirty, homeless woman wasn’t contagious. Soooo welcome to being a normal person~. Population? Everyone. Now including my ‘hero’ of a turtle man. ”

“It’s Raphael.” He snaps, shifting slightly.

“What?” You shake your head, giving him an incredulous look.

“My name. It’s Raphael.” His answer is gruff and he turns towards you. “ And I ain’t normal.”

You laugh and shake your head. “Riiiiight.“

For once his eyes never leave you. His green eyes watching, captivated by the small changes in your expression. “I didn’t jerk away ‘cause you’re ugly. Or dirty.”

“Yeah? Then why did you?” You ask.

Raph gives you a shrug and his lips twitch like he’s going to speak but nothing comes out.

You step out from the kitchen and around the bar to stand in front of him. Slowly, experimentally you raise your hand and place it on his arm. You slowly slide your hand up, your fingertips gliding over the scaled skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

Your brows shoot up and you step back, bewildered. He stares you down, making a point of not looking away.

He leans in and you freeze. “Stop. With the turtles.” He growls. Thinking he’s won.

A wide smile pulls at your lips and you reach to place your hand on his chest.

Raph grabs your hand and pulls it away before releasing it. “I have to go.” He grunts. Stepping around you and heads to the door. Before he leaves he glances back at you only to find you smiling, both hands behind your back.

Ever since then he’d been ‘checking’ in on you with odd excuses. He’d brought pizza and drinks most the time so you couldn’t complain. After a while he stopped giving excuses. He’d drop by and you’d both play games or talk. It was nice to have company but you were catching a bad case of the feelings.

The first time you’d jokingly flirted with him he laughed, flirting back. But that was about it. Jokes. As you sat beside him he started telling you about this time that Mikey ratted them out for a piece of cheese pizza. His eyes were the best part. They were so expressive with how they lit up when he was talking, how they grew stormy and shadowed when he’d tried to intimidate you or if he had something on his mind.

You sighed and shivered. His face lit up and he pulled a red scarf out from the bag he’d brought in earlier. Leaning forward he wrapped it around you, tying it gently before looking up and catching your gaze.

“What?” He asked, that stupid dumb smile on his face.

Oh you could kiss him right then and there. But…what if he didn’t return the feelings? “Let’s play chicken. You chicken out you loose. Simple enough right?” Watching him you raise your brows, waiting for him to answer.

“I have a bad feeling about this. What happens if I loose..?” His eyes narrow and he sits back on his heels.

“I stop.” You try not to smile, biting your lower lip, but the smile peeks through anyways.

Raph continues his squint eyed glare before groaning and shrugging. “Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

You put your hand on his arm and start working it’s way up. His bicep tenses and you follow up to his shoulder and then down his chest. Ever so slowly creeping your hand downwards.

He stares at you but his breaths were getting a bit heavier. “You sure about wanting to..play this game?” Raph growls, a warning in itself.

“If I stopped I couldn’t win. I like winning. Why? Are you chickening out?” You tease. Sure enough it gets a rise out of him.

“I’m not chickening out.” He practically batman growls the words out. “It’s just- I don’t think that it’s a good idea for you to be-”

Your hand stops, placed over his bulge. Leaning in you lock eyes and it clicks. He grabs you, pulling you against him and kissing you. You kiss back, both getting lost in the emotions and pulling away gasping moments later. When you open your eyes his are lidded with desire.

Pushing off of him you throw your leg over his, straddling him. You lean in to kiss him again, but this time you bring your hands up around his shoulders. He sits up, bouncing you slightly on his lap. You playfully rubbed against him and were immediately rewarded with a low groan.

Pulling on his ‘mask’ you pull it free. Pulling away to look at his face without it. “Even more handsome without it.” You whisper.

A hand finds your hip, then the other as you grind against him teasingly. You pull at the scarf, then your shirt, throwing it to the side before pushing off him and standing up. Shucking your clothing you sit back down, pressing your body against his.

Your just about to reach down and tease him more but he grabs your arm. Blinking you stop and look up. “Are you-you’re chickening out..?”

“No.” Lifting you by the arm he unbuckles his pants and pushes them down so he can kick them off. All the while, his hand remains firmly on your arm. He tugs you back down and smiles, that cocky arrogant smile he’s always had.

Grinding your slit along his length your brows raised, he was thick, curved upwards and with a blunt head surrounded by soft nubs. You sit on his thighs, your hands stroking his cock. His breathing hitches and you lock eyes.

In an instant your back is pressed to the floor, he’s hunched over you with his hands on either side of your head. “Fuck your game.” He growls, reaching down to part your legs. He slid a finger along your folds only to find them already soaking wet. 

“Mhm” You moan. “You’re only saying that cause you lost.” He frowns, pinching your nipple with his hand and causing you to yelp. “Oh you little-” His mouth seals yours and you melt.

Falling to his elbow he aligns himself. The blunt head painfully pressing against you. Without warning it slid in, the length of it slamming into you. You screamed, smacking his shoulder. “Gentle! You dumb meat head.”

Raph laughs, muttering an appology as he leans down to kiss your neck. He pinches your nipples, rolling them teasingly between his thumb and pointer finger. You find yourself thrusting your hips against his, getting as much of him into you as you could. It doesn’t take long before he begins to move, slow lazy thrusts that have his eyes drifting close.

He has you mewling his name in a matter of seconds. Unrelenting he picks up his pace, pounding into you, fucking you hard into the floor. He’s grunting and gasping above you and your hands go to the wall to keep yourself from banging your head against it.

Without warning he slides out of you, grabbing your legs. He holds them by the ankles and pushes your knees to your chest. When he slides back in he rams against a spot that sends a rush of pleasure over you. “Oh fuck Raph. Fuck me. Please.” You beg.

“What do you think i’m doing?” He claps back, a small smile on his face as he picks up where he left off. In this position it’s only a matter of minutes before his heavy groans and breaths are interrupted with words. “I’m going to- AH! SHIT!” His hips buck and his whole length disappears into you in one hard thrust. It has your body tensing with pleasure, moaning as you cum. His dick twitches, shooting his load deep inside. Cum drips free out from around his dick and you gasp, squeezing around his dick and getting every last drop.

His breathy sigh is music to your ears and you push him gently off of you. He sits back, laying in your nest of blanket and pillows. You crawl over to him, placing a hand on both of his thighs as you lick along his softened cock. A low grunt answers you and his eyes peek out from under those heavy lids to watch.

He’s to big to put into your mouth but between your hands and your tongue there’s no way he’s gonna be soft for long. Sure enough he’s hard again and you’re kissing your way from his tip to his lips.

“Ride me.” Raph says, his voice low and demanding.

“What if I say no?” You ask, pulling away from his lips to grind your slit against him again.

“Don’t say no.” He counters. You two have a stare-down but you’re the first to cave.

Looking down you reach to position him beneath you, slowly impaling yourself on his dick. A breathless moan escapes your lips as he plays with your nipples. Taking one into his mouth and pinching the other. “Raph…” You whimper, grinding against him.

“Say my name again.” The words are a demand and his hands go to your hips. Sneaking a few quick and hard thrusts into the mix.

“Ah, Fuck! Raphael.” You moan.

“Who?” He teases, slowing so you can rock your hips into his, grinding against him.

“Raphael!” You scream as his hips jerk again.

“That’s right.” He groans.

Each thrust was hard, slamming into you and sending you over the edge into your own climax as you moaned his name again and again. You have to dig your nails into his sides to get him to slow down.

“Oh my gosh Raph.” You laugh. “Give a girl a break.” 

“Sorry I finally get to have something that’s mine. Only mine.” He pulls you close, kissing your neck before whispering in your ear.. “One more? Or are you chickening out.”

You gasp, offended.” HOW DARE YOU! Oh you’re going to be moaning my name next.”

He rolls his eyes. “You think so huh? Try me. We’ll see who comes out on top.”

“It ain’t gonna be you. Imma have you on your shell rocking like a tortoise who’s gone belly up.” The fight is on.

“Ohh now that’s cold blooded.” He quips, his hands going to your hips and tugging them against him. Despite your big words you still end up a loser…to top it all off? You’re walking funny the next day.  
Now including 90% angst and 5% fluff and 5% hot steamy pizza

The air was charged, your breath leaving you in white clouds as you shoved Raph. He crashed into the wall leaving a Rapheal sized crater in the drywall before falling to the ground in a slumped seated position. Your hands on his thighs you climbed back onto him. Hips rocking against his and dancing your way back down onto him, grinding slow lazy circles as you went. His loud grunts filling the empty house and mixing with your own muttered moans and gasps. It seemed to be the only thing you really did now days. Talk about nonsense and fuck. Now was the fucking portion of his day with you..was most of the day he spent with you if you were honest. You both couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.

“Raph. Oh fuck you’re so big.” You mewl softly, leaning forward to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. His hands grabbed your hips and you knew he was about to give you a good signature Rapheal fuck when the front door burst open and crashed to the ground.

Both of you froze in an instant. Your eyes locked, mimicking the other’s wide-eyed surprise.

This house was abandoned, you were a squatter and the police had no business busting the door down like that.

Raph sat there, hands still on your hips, unresponsive. Slowly you turned and looked. Sure enough, standing in the doorway, weapon up and ready to attack…stood Donnie.

“Uhhh…” Dropping the ball your brain blanks. What do you say? Why was he even here? How did he find you two?

“I thought-” he pointed behind him. “That you-” His finger moved to Raph. “Your heart rate-” His hand dropped and his lips pressed into a line as a dark blush covered the turtles cheeks.

Snorting you lean forward, smacking your head on Raph’s chest as he kicks back to life.

“GET OUT DONNIE!” Raph barks. His arm comes up to cover your naked body as he glares at his purple banded brother.

“RIGHT! Sorry! I’ll just-” Donnie spins, looking for the door and picking it up. He tries for a hopeless moment to stick it back into place but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“Forget about the damn door!” Raph bellows. Your laughter leaves you wheezing and you throw back your head as Donnie scrambles out the doorway.

Raph sighs and turns to look at you as you recover from your fit of laughter. “What’s so damn funny?”

“HE THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DANGER!” You wheeze, coughing. Climbing off of him you find a blanket and wrap it around yourself despite your mix of laughter and coughs.

There’s a pause as he watches you, half bent over and wheezing. “Come on. It ain’t that funny.”

Turning to him you throw his pants at him and lean against the wall, watching as he steps back into his pants and zips them up. “It is. You grunt like you’re in the middle of a fight when you’re f-”

“SHH!” Raph’s finger is on your lips in an instant and your eyes go wide. For such a wall of muscle he always surprises you with how fast he can move.

“HE SAW YOU WIFH YORF DICK IN MEPH. I PHINK HE KNOWS WE’RE FUFFIN.” You clap back, speaking around his thick finger.

The look his eyes kills your laughter and instead you find yourself blinking when he pulls away, hands on his head. There he goes. Now he’s pacing. To much energy and nothing in your house to punch.

“I mean I know you were keeping me a secret from ‘everyone’ but…Donnie..? Wait…your brother’s don’t know? Are you…you’re not ashamed of…us are you?” You can hear the words leave you and a small bit of your heart cracks, a tiny little hairline fracture. Right. It made sense. It was then you realized you were in to deep, you were getting attached because he showed you kindness, a soft side. It didn’t make him yours. What would he really want from you? A homeless woman who couldn’t even hold down a job for more than a week.

There’s a pause as he locks eyes with you, hands falling to his side. “Arn’t you?”

Raising your brows you recoil as if he’d slapped you. “No. I mean.. I thought..I thought your brothers knew about me at least? Not that we were fucking but that we were..”You trail off. What even were you?

“It’s not like we can walk down the street holding hands. Getting milkshakes and fries.” Raph tone is annoyed and he’s speaking with his hands, motioning them as he goes. He reaches out for you but you jerk away.

“Don’t touch me.” You’re voice is taunt, strained. A cough bubbles up from your throat and you storm into the darkness of the kitchen. ”I think Donnie’s waiting for you.”

His eyes soften and his shoulders sag. “Babe. Please. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just trying to pro-”

You slam your hands down on the dusty counter, the blanket falling from your body and landing in a crescent shape around you.“I DON’T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME RAPH! DON’T YOU GET THAT? I’VE BEEN ON MY OWN SINCE I COULD WALK. STOP FUCKING SAYING YOU’RE PROTECTING ME!” Your screaming carries out into the outside and you hear a pair of heavy steps on the porch.

“Woah is something going on?” Mikey’s voice is clear as day.

“Got your message. Is Raph okay?” Leo asks.

“Mikey no!” Donnie whisper-yells.

Mikey waltzes into the house and you both look up but Raph is the only one to scream at him. “GET OUT!” Before he’s got a real chance to stop himself the blue-eyed turtle is reeling back.

Back peddling Mikey nearly falls over himself as he scrambles out of the doorway. “Theres- Thatsa- NOoooooOOooOo-” Mikey’s heartbroken wail is cut short as he’s smacked over the head by one of his brothers.

“WHAT ABOUT THAT NIGHT IN THE ALLEY, HUH? WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED THEN IF I DIDN’T SHOW UP? PROTECT YOU?” And there it is. Your anger sparks his and he’s yelling back.

You step towards him, anger burning in your eyes. “OH GIVE ME A MOTHER FUCKING BREAK RAPHAEL. IT’S NOT LIKE IT WOULD BE THE FIRST TIME IT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! AND I’LL TELL YOU WHAT! I’D PICK MYSELF BACK UP AGAIN LIKE ANY OTHER TIME SOME SHIT HIT THE FAN! EVEN IF I HAD DIED IT’S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD HAVE CARED. I’M NOT LIKE YOU. I AIN’T A HERO. I DONT HAVE A FAMILY WHO FUCKING LOVES ME ENOUGH TO BUST THROUGH SOME RANDOM ASS DOOR TO SAVE ME. NO ONE WOULD FUCKING CARE IF YOU WEREN’T THERE TO STOP HIM IN THAT ALLEY! NO ONE! NOT ME. NOT HIM. NOT YOU.” You scream. Emotions spilling from you with such force you can’t even think enough to stop them.

The green skinned male groans, throwing his head back before slapping his hand onto his chest. “I FUCKING CARE! I LOVE YOU!”

Blinking it catches both of you off guard and you’re at a loss for words. There’s a chorus of whispered ‘woah’s from outside.

A moment of tense silence passes and you don’t look up from the dirty counter. “You shouldn’t.” The words are so soft you almost don’t know if you’ve said them out loud or not.

“Why not?” He steps closer now, entering your space and reaching for you slowly.

Flinching away you turn your back to him. “Because Raph!”

You can hear his heavy exhale and the slow draw of breath he takes to try and keep himself from getting worked up. “You don’t love me…?” He speaks slowly, making sure to say the words in a low whisper.

“It’s not about how I feel. I’m nobody Raph. You’re a somebody. It- That- That’s just not how the world works. Somebody’s love other somebody’s. Like how Angelina dates Brad. They’re both important. You don’t ever see someone like brad pitt with a girl like me. That doesn’t make sense. I’m…beneath them. A nobody.” Your hand is shaking as you tuck your hair behind your ear.

“You’re not nobo-” You cut him off as he steps closer, almost touching you now.

“JUST GO! PLEASE!” You hear him sigh and his heavy steps as he steps out of the house, slamming the door back in place.

There’s a solid sound of someone being punched and Mikey cries out“OUCH! WHY ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?”

There’s muttered talking as they start walking and a loud frustrated roar rips down the street but before you know it you can’t even hear their footsteps anymore.

—

A few days pass and there’s no sight or ‘surprise’ visit from Raph. Your cough has gotten worse though and you’re to tired to really leave the house. The temperature drops and a thick blanket of snow covers the ground. Going by the thick white haze of snow in the air it doesn’t seem like it’ll be stopping anytime soon either.

Shivering in your layers you pull more blankets on top of you. You should have left when you had the chance. Gone south to warmer weather but nooo. You’d been to stupidly love drunk to do that. Wanting to squeeze in every second you could with Raph. Every fucking time. He wouldn’t stay with you? Why would he? He’d grow bored of his new play thing and he’d stop showing up. Perhaps it was better that it was now instead of later.

He probably didn’t even want to talk to you anymore. Your chest seizes and you fall into a horrible coughing fit. When it finally dissipates you’re left gasping for breath, your breathing labored. You scramble to your feet, pulling yourself up with the help of a nearby barstool.

You had to get to a hospital or a cvs at least. Get some medicine… Stumbling toward the door the world lurches and spins but you pull the door away. It crashes to the ground and a flurry of snow rushes into the house.

Stepping outside you rest against the porch post, taking a deep breath of the icy air only to fall into another fit of coughs.

A minute passes and you wrap your red scarf tighter around your face. It still faintly smelled like him. Shambling down the steps you get to walking. The nearest hospital was ten blocks down.Cvs was three. CVS it was. You got about a good block and a half before you fell into a snow bank unconscious.

—

When you woke up you were warm, wrapped up in a heated blanket. You could hear water dripping somewhere and people talking.

“Guyssss ohh! SHE’S AWAKE!” Mikey grabs Donnie, yanking him over and quickly moving out of his golden eye’d brother’s way.

Bleary eyed and disoriented you look around. Your chest still hurts and each breath is like inhaling needles. You can’t help but think death might have been a better option. Donnie’s leaning over you, saying…something you can’t quite make out. It sounds miles away and your lids are so heavy.

You blink slowly, tilting away from the light Donnie shines down on you only to see Raph shove his brothers out of the way and lean over you. “Rap-” You wince as your stomach clenches again, coughing taking over.

Leo comes in to pull Raphael away while Donnie works to get your coughs under control. As you swallow down some medicine he mutters something about not being a doctor. Whimpering you close your eyes and you’re plunged back into the darkness of sleep.

—

When you wake up again you’re the only one awake and the light of Donnie’s computer monitors is the only thing lighting the room. Medical diagrams and walls of text splayed over them. Donnie’s passed out at the keyboard, snoring softly.

A chair is pulled up next to the bed and Raph’s sitting in it. He’s half laying on the foot of the bed, one arm stretched out, the other acting as a pillow for his head. A warm red knitted blanket draped over your legs over the heated blanket.

Reaching out you touch his arm, running your fingertips over the scars on his shoulder. He stirs, groaning slightly.

A wave of guilt washes over you and you sigh. You shouldn’t have yelled at him, he deserved someone better. Much better than you of all people. Lacing your hand in his you lean forward to press a kiss to his scarred knuckles. Seeing him like this, passed out on the bed, made your heart hurt. You weren’t worth his worry.

Laying back in the bed you watch his deep breaths, unable to fall back asleep.

The next morning the Lair is full of life. You’re awake and everyone’s excited, wanting to crowd around you and talk to you but Raph’s acting as guard dog, literally. He won’t let anyone but Donnie near you.

He doesn’t leave you alone and even when you get up he’s right beside you despite your insistence that you didn’t need his help to go to the bathroom. He stands outside the door anyways.

“That’s enough. I’d like to speak to her. Alone please.” An elderly looking rat strolls into the room. Raph gives you a long look but steps away, whispering that he’d be back soon after kissing the top of your head. It only made your heart sink more.

“I hear you are feeling better?” He asks, sitting in the chair with a long groan.

Nodding you pull yourself up into a sitting position. “I’m guessing…you know what happened?” You ask, trying to avoid his intense gaze.

“Oh yes. Seems you and Raphael are quite close.” He chuckles.

“We were.” Speaking softly you look away, picking at the dirt under your nails.

Splinter leans forward, taking your hand in his. “ I hear Donnie broke your door. Seems as though you are in need of a home for the winter?”

A strained smile pulls at your lips and you shake your head. “I’ll be leaving as soon as ‘Dr Donnie’ clears me.“

The rat nods slowly, his tail flicking back and forth across the floor. “Might I ask why?”

You shrug, looking away.

“You’re welcome to stay.” He offers.

“It’s not that. I just-. I don’t-” Sighing you press your lips together. You can feel your throat go tight and tears well up in your eyes. “I don’t want Raphael to waste more time with someone like me. I thought.. I thought it would be okay if he was just nice to me so he could use me. It would make him normal wouldn’t it? Everyone uses people and it makes sense cause you’re using them too right?”

“Are you? Using him?” Splinter asks. His tail is still on the concrete.

Despite it’s obviousness the question still catches you off guard. “What? No!” You pause.. but weren’t you? You wanted someone to hold. Someone who didn’t make you feel alone. Someone big and strong who made you feel safe if even for a moment. “Yes.” Did that mean you were using him? “Maybe? I don’t know. I mean…Why would someone like him, basically a superhero, ever want someone like me? How does that work out in the grand scheme of things?” For s brief moment you lock eyes with the man but you can’t hold his gaze and look away. “It doesn’t right? I’m nothing. No one. A pussy for him to fuck…It..It doesn’t make sense for him to like me. I thought- I thought he’d use me. That i’d be okay with that. Everyone does. I…didn’t think he’d… you know?” You wipe angrily at a tear just before it falls. You were being pathetic, a cry baby.

“It is easy to spend so much time building walls to keep oneself protected… But walls do not work as intended if the enemy is within.” He grunts, standing up. “Perhaps it is a pizza night? I find most of our problems melt away with a good mozzarella pizza…”

Looking up you watch him as he walks off. Raphael swoops back in as soon as he’s gone. “What’d he say?”

You shake your head but that night you disappear into Raphael’s room as he and his brothers go out for their pizza, shoving each other and laughing as they go. Raph sneaks a look behind him, seeing you disappear into his room.

Walking over to the bed you sit down, running your hand over the rumpled blankets. To much energy in the morning to stop and make his bed. His room smells like him, his crumpled bed sheets, the little wooden statues, the large punching bag that hung in the corner. It was Raphael condensed into a small space.

Sighing you pull a folded piece of note paper out and set it on his pillow. Standing up you walk out and around the corner coming face to chest with Raphael himself.

“W-what are y-y-you still doing here?” You stutter, fumbling with your bag. It’s stuffed with the red blanket, some stolen food, and a bit of cloth you cut from his bandana when he was sleeping. You quickly hide it behind you but it’s to late for him to not have seen it.

His silence is crushing, and you can’t even look up at him. A heavy sigh leaves him and you look up, locking eyes.

“Please don’t Raph.” You plead, rocking onto your heels as you give him a helpless look. “Don’t make this harder on me than it has to be.” You whisper. You’re gonna cry. You knew you were. That’s why you waited for him to leave, that’s why you wrote a note saying goodbye.

“Why does it have to be hard? Why can’t you just stay?” You expected him to be upset, angry even but he just sounds…hurt. Heartbroken.

Swallowing the lump in your throat you wipe at your eyes.“I love you Raphael. And If I love you that means I can get hurt. Not by like.. super villains or whatever but like…” You trail off unsure how to phrase it. How you phrased it in the note. “The kind of hurt you can’t help but do? The…heart break kind of hurt. You’re gonna get tired of me like everyone else before you has. You’re gonna fall out of love with me. And-” You inhale a shaky breath, tears beginning to fall. “And I’ll be here. Still loving you like some pathetic fool while you go off and live happily ever after with somebody else. Someone better than me. More beautiful, someone who doesn’t yell at you or.. or that you have to keep a secret from your family. Someone you’d be proud to be with?” Sniffling you bring a hand to your face, wiping at the tears with your sleeve.

Raphael steps forward and his arms are around you, pulling you close against him in a warm hug. He holds you for a long moment, his breaths slow and deep. “I don’t want to loose you. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. You’re beautiful and talented and-” He sighs, pulling you away gently before holding you at arms length. “I won’t hurt you. Not physically, not emotionally. If you just give me a chance? I’ll prove it to you. I ain’t like everybody else.”

The way he looks at you, the soft touch of his hands as they slide down your arms to hold your tiny ones. You want it to be true, to be different. Deep down in your soul you need it to be true. Splinter’s words echo in the back of your mind and you find yourself taking that step forward. Letting go of his hands, of your bag, to wrap them around him. “If you break my heart-”

Raph cuts you off, his arms snaking around you and squeezing you tight. “I won’t. I promise.” Holding you close you rest your cheek against his chest, his nose in your hair. Tilting your chin up you meet his lips in a sweet kiss. A hand comes up to cup your cheek, wiping your leftover tears with his thumb. Leaning down he kisses you again. This kiss lasting quite a bit longer. Every single time he get’s you with a kiss. You don’t want to pull away, even when you hear his brothers returning.

“WE’RE BACK WITH PIZZZAAA~!!” Mikey’s voice carries through the Lair like it’s on surround sound. As soon as those bright blue eyes see you two lip-locked his shoulders sag and his jaw drops. The pizza box nearly sliding from his grip. Nearly.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor Mikey.” Leo tags his brother’s chin, chuckling as he passes.

“I don’t know. It’s kinda cute. Besides if they’re distracted with each other…then more pizza for us.” Donnie quips, plopping down next to Leo.

Blinking Mikey perks up, following Leo to the couch and wedging himself between his brothers. The box is pulled from his hands just as he’s opening it. Leo snatches a slice and then Slides it over to Donnie. He takes a slice before offering the opened box to Mikey.

Pulling away Raph’s eyes leave you to look over at the couch. The savory, cheesy, deliciousness that was the signature scent of pizza wafting through the air.

Really? He’s gonna leave you for a pizza? Already? Grabbing his face you turn it back towards you, glaring at him. “You want to eat pizza or you want to eat me? Besides… I can go above ground whenever I want… so.. Theoretically.. I could get you a whole pizza.” Leaning in your lips are a hair away from his. “One you wouldn’t have to share. Any toppings you want… however you want?” Smirking you raised your brows.

“Guys… i’m not so sure they’re talking about pizza anymore.” Mikey says, peering over the back of the couch and taking a bite of pizza.

“Sit down Mikey.” Leo snaps, pulling his brother back by the shell.

Laughing you slide your hand down from Raphael’s chin, opting instead to hook your arm around his neck. “What’s the decision? Me AND pizza or just pizza?”

A smug grin pulls at his lips and he lifts you up, spinning you around and carrying you off into the bedroom.

“Think they’re gonna hav- OW! Rude!” Mikey rubs his arm where Leo punched it.

“I think i’m going to get my pizza to-go.” Donnie says, sticking the slice he had in his mouth and grabbing another before standing up and hurrying off to his computer.

“That’s not a bad Idea. Uh.. Help yourself to Raph’s portion I guess.” Leo grabs another slice and rushes off to another portion of the lair.

A muffled moan comes from Raph’s room and Mikey rushes to the stereo, turning it on and cranking it up. “CAN’T HEAR IT. IT’S NOT HAPPENING. LALALALA.“ He sits back on the couch, devouring the pizza and glancing to the wall that divided Raph’s room from the rest of the lair.   
Just a Christmas treat for you guys with our fave bara turtle Raphael. Feat a special surprised guest.

Today was the day, you set an alarm you woke up early, you decorated the lair with dollar tree Christmas decorations. Including but not limited to, fake wreathes, tinsel in all the turtles colors, a tree with four boxes and a special little sprig of artificial mistletoe hanging from the pipe above Raph’s bedroom doorway. Sighing you strip from your pj’s and climb back into bed next to Raph.

Time for his first present. Turning him on his side you were suddenly very thankful he was a heavy sleeper and still nude from his shower last night. Kissing his neck you bite at his scaly skin, you knew him so well now it was hardly a hard task to get him hard in his sleep. Sure enough his cock shows itself and you leave his neck and shoulders for it.

Dragging your tongue along the shaft, sucking on the blunt head. He groans in his sleep, muttering your name and pulling a pillow to his face, lips puckered. Holding back your laughter you wrap your hand around him in a loose fist, working his length as you lap and lick at the rest of his cock.

A low groan vibrates from his chest and he flops back onto his stomach. unintentionally shoving his dick down your throat. Gagging you smack his leg, digging your nails into his thighs until he jerks back, startled awake.

“Wha- AH!” Raphael rolls off the side of the bed, crashing to the ground and knocking over the night stand. You’re left coughing, struggling to breath.

His head peeks over the edge of the bed and you give him a wild-eyed look. 

Blinking it takes him a moment to process but he climbs back onto the bed and laughs. “You okay babe?”

“Don’t babe me. You almost killed me!” You smack his arm playfully, a smile on your lips.

“There are worse ways to die.” He points out, earning another smack.

“So help me Raph I’l–” He leans forward, planting a kiss on your lips. Always with the kiss. His hands push you back and he climbs over you never once leaving your lips.

He pins your hands above your head, rubbing his cock along your clit. “You’ll what?” His deep growling voice comes out and your eyes sparkle.

“AWE YEAH! IT’S CHRISTMAS! SHE GOT US PRESANTS!” You hear Mikey yell. His rushed footsteps approaching to quickly for you to do anything before he’s in the doorway, frozen. Mikey stands there wide-eyed, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a mug of water in his hand. Blinking slowly he turns his head, starting to walk off. “I didn’t see anything!”

“Wait!” You call after him. It’s Raph’s turn to look at you and you can feel him glaring down at you. “Don’t look at me like that! Don’t you think it’d be fun?”

Mikey’s frozen in the doorway, not quite sure if he’s supposed to look, walk off, or stay.

Raph doesn’t look convinced and you sigh, sitting up you can whisper in his ear. “It’s christmas.. and i’ve always wanted to try a threesome. Please Raph? I’ll only use my mouth?” Giving him your best puppy-dog eyes you could muster.

He growls, groaning and sitting up. “Does it have to be Mikey?” You nod, biting your lower lip. His hand runs over his face and he sighs, holding his hands up in defeat. “Alright alright.” Standing up he grabs a blanket. For a moment there’s fear in Mikey’s eyes but he grabs his brother’s shell and yanks him into the room. Tying the blanket on two narrow pipes so it can act as some sort of privacy barrier. As if it’d stop his other two brothers from joining in.

“Hey there’s a mistletoe there. You have to kiss.” You tease. Raph just gives you a look and you laugh. “I’m teasing.”

A smile pulls at Mikey’s face and he gargles, spitting into the cup and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.”Can I kiss you?”He asks.

Nodding you beckon him closer and pull him down for a hot steamy kiss. He pulls away, a dreamy look in his eyes. “Someone pinch me. I think i’m dreaming.”

Raph smacks him over the head, a smirk on his face. “You’re not. My girl is just in a very giving mood.” Raising a brow he gives you a roll of his golden eyes. “How you want to do this babe?”

All eyes are on you and you sit up, patting the pillow. “Mikey here… and you taking me from behind?”

The blue eyed turtle is still in a state of shock but he sets the mug and toothbrush on the nightstand with a loud clatter before climbing into the bed.

Giggling you point to his tacky orange pj pants. “Gonna have to take those of Mike.”

Nodding he smacks his head lightly and pulls his pants off. “Right. Duh. Wow this is really happening. It’skindawildisn’t-”

You climb toward him on your hands and knees, putting your slender finger over his lips. “Shh.” He nods quickly and you can practically hear Raphael’s eyes roll behind you. Slowly you pull your finger away from his lips, watching his sky blue eyes as your hands caress down his front. By the time your fingers reach his crotch his cock is already out. “Eager arn’t you?”

A dark blush spreads over Mikey’s cheeks and he offers you a sheepish grin.

Turning you motion for Raph and lean down, licking the little dribbles of pre-cum from Mikey’s cock. He’s thinner than Raph but noticeably longer. Easier for you to fit in your mouth. Licking from base to tip you got him putting a hand over his own mouth to keep from making any sounds.

Smiling you wiggle your hips, glancing back to see him positioning himself at the end of the bed. He pulls your hips back, to the edge of the bed. All three of you adjust and Raph presses against you, sliding into you with a raspy grunt.

You dive down on Mikey’s cock. Taking as much of him as you can before pulling back and licking his tip, sucking on it until it pops from your lips. Making eye contact you hold his blue eye’d gaze as you lick his shaft, kissing down the shaft before taking him back into your mouth.

Behind you Raphael starts a slow pace, making sure you jerk slightly when he ruts into you. “Hands off Mikey.” He glares at his brother.

Pulling away your cheek is pressed against the smaller turtle’s cock as Raph shoves you forward with a particularly agressive thrust. “ He can touch me. Why? Does it make you mad?” Sneaking a glance behind you Raph shakes his head, a smirk on his face.

“You better take out your agression on me then. Cause i’m okay with Mikey touching me as AH!” He slams into you hard, making you moan. “As long as he’s quiet he can do whatever he wants.”

“W-whatever I want?” Mikey mutters.

“Within reason.” Raph growls. His hand smacks your ass and you press your lips together to keep from yelping.

Mikey looks down to you and you smile, working him with your hand and letting him thrust into your mouth. You moan, Raph slamming into you from behind and forcing you down on his brother’s cock. He slaps your ass again and your cry is muffled by the cock in your mouth. His brother grabs a handful of your thick hair, thrusting up into your mouth with a hunger. A low whine comes from Mikey and you slap his thigh as he unloads down your throat.

“Sorry. Sorry. Are you okay?” Mikey asks breathlessly as his hand strokes his cock, keeping it hard.

Swallowing his seed you lick your lips slowly, hunger in your eyes. “Stop Raph. Let me get on my back.” He pulls out of you with a satisfying pop and you grin at him. Flipping onto your back and spreading your legs open. Without hesitating he slides back in. Your back arches and you shift, waving Mikey over. “Play with my breasts and fuck my mouth.”

The smile on his face makes it seem like he’s won the lottery and he reaches forward, squeezing your soft breasts, pinching your perky pink nipples. Reaching up you guide his length back to your lips, sucking him back into your mouth.

Raphael pushes your legs forward, looking at Mikey and then your legs. The blue eyed turtle hooks his arms around your calves as Raph pounds into you. Mikey’s cock springs from your mouth as he cums again and your gasping moans fill the quiet space. His hot cum splattering over your face and chest.

“Shut her up before she wakes up the others.” Raph snaps.

Mikey panics, you’re not at the right angle for him to put his dick back into your mouth. Instead he pulls your knees to your chest, sticking a finger in your mouth.

You cry out, the new adjustment making Raph’s dick hit deep inside you. You’re cumming, unable to tell him as your muscles tense, eyes drifting shut. High-pitched whines leaving you as you cum, Raph to distracted chasing his own orgasm to notice.

He hunches over you, hands gripping the sheets on either side of you as he cums. “Fuck.” His hips come flush with your ass and you can tell it’s a big one cause he stays there for a moment, dick twitching strongly.

“Woah.” Mikey whispers, pulling his wet finger from your mouth and letting go of your legs. “You okay?” He asks, stroking your hair.

A lazy giggle bubbles from your lips and you make a kissy face, eyes still closed. Raph’s still inside, in blissful aftershock heaven so Mikey takes the kiss, a smile on his face.

He pulls away, looking around for a towel to clean you up. Sure enough Raph’s shower towel from last night is beside the bed. Snatching it up Mikey wipes gently at the mess he’s made on your face and chest.

Raphael slides out of you, a surge of white cum spilling from you. Humming happily you reach out for him and he plucks you from the bed. Your body feels like jello. “Cover for us as I get her to the shower and cleaned up. ”

“Mikey’s fun. He should join us more often.” You wink at him and blow a kiss as Raph brings you to the bathroom.

—

Later that day everyone’s opened their presents and Mikey’s roped Raph into playing the new game you got him.

You’re cleaning up, throwing the newspaper wrapping of their presents away when Donnie comes up. Looking up you smile, raising your brows. “You look like you have something to say? Did you like your present?”

“What? Oh yes. But uh. I have something I should tell you…alone probably. Kind of big information. But not like.. world in danger big.” Donnie glances to Raph sitting on the couch, shouldering Mikey as he lifts the controller trying to make Mikey crash his go-cart.

“Sure.” You follow him to his little lab corner and sit down on his desk. “What’s up?”

“I’d never really thought about it. I mean human-mutant turtle relations.. it was a dream for us but i’d never really expected there to be any real chance so out of curiosity when I found out about you and Raphael I ran some test to see just how human we were and it seems that we could be… compatible.” He’s talking a mile a minute and sighs when the last word leaves him. A heavy burden lifted from his chest.

At your confused expression he back-peddles. “Not you and me. Gross. Not that you’re unattractive it’s just you’re Raph’s and that’s just-”

You laugh and roll your eyes. “Hardy har Donnie. Very funny. You got me.”

He purses his lips and your smile falters.

“Wait what? You’re serious?!” Your shout carries through the lair and he’s shushing you.

“I mean it’s hard to know for sure there’s not many tests we could run but you could, theoretically, get pregnant. You should uh..” He adjusts his glasses, looking at Raph as he throws a red turtle shell at his brother. “ Use protection. Just to be safe.”

Scoffing you inhale sharply, about to tear him a new one but nothing comes out. “Right.” Nodding slowly you exhale in disbelief. “My boyfriends BROTHER is giving me the sex talk.” Laughing bitterly you run a hand through your hair. “And what… What exactly would happen Donnie? If he’s been you know? The whole time.”

His expression speaks volumes and your hand comes up to your face. “I’m gonna go sit down.. and try to act normal. Merry Christmas Donnie!”

You plop down on the couch, throwing Raph’s arm around you as you rest your head on his chest.

“What’d Donnie want?” He asks, biting his lip and mashing the buttons on the controller.

“Hm?? Oh nothing. I’ll tell you later. I love you.” You kiss his chest and watch a smile grow on his face as he passes Mikey for first place.


End file.
